<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Teach Me by HogwartsToAlexandria</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23791441">Teach Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria'>HogwartsToAlexandria</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Marie's Starker+ Shorts [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Peter Parker, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Sex, Biting, Carrying, Claiming, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Talk, Father/Son Incest, Guilt, Hair-pulling, Jealous Peter Parker, Knotting, M/M, Name-Calling, Omega Tony Stark, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Possessive Peter Parker, Pregnancy Kink, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Self-Lubrication, Shameless Smut, Slut Shaming, The Author Regrets Nothing, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:27:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23791441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter's listened to his dad get fucked six ways through Sunday, he's even watched him after a while. Until one day, he decided to put a stop to it. None of these guys knew how to do it properly. He'd just have to show his daddy how much better it would be if Peter was the one taking care of him.</p><p> </p><p>  <b>Starker Festivals, Mini-Bingo Fill, 3:3 Teach Me</b></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Marie's Starker+ Shorts [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Starker Festivals Events</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Teach Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/KassWritesStarker/gifts">KassWritesStarker</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First fill for the Starker bingo and my first time writing incest and I have no shame haha,  it was SO much fun. Hope you guys will enjoy it! </p><p>And antis, stay in your fucking lane we obviously have nothing to say to each other but mean things and I got plenty of that for your kind of people ;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Teach me," </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, this is new. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What?</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Tony asked, his eyes round as he stopped drying the dishes, his son still standing a few feet away from him with his arms crossed and the same defiant look in his eyes he had before Tony'd asked him what was on his mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I said, teach me, Daddy," </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh how wrong it was that the way Peter bit on his lip sent a shrill down Tony's spine. It shouldn't even read as suggestive to him, why did it? But then Tony saw the look in Peter's eyes, that same hungry look he'd learned to recognize in so many others as he went to bed with them. His own teenage son, looking at him with bedroom eyes that made Tony's loins feel warm in the wrongest of ways. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Pete, I'm not sure what… We're both tired let's--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No," Peter cut him off. And then he left the door of the kitchen to walk further inside, and Tony had to put down the plate he was still holding on lest he let it fall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gasped as Peter came up behind him and wound his arms around his waist and chest in an embrace that had nothing to do with that of a son to his father. It left nothing to the imagination either, Peter's erection very clear where it pressed gradually harder against Tony's ass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony tried to turn around, push Peter back, protest in some way, but Peter did not budge, and instead of backing off and letting the both of them forget this had ever happened, Peter licked a broad stripe up Tony's neck, making the man's knees wobble. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Teach me, Daddy," Peter whispered in Tony's ear, one of his hands skating up from his chest to tug his head back by his hair, "teach me the best ways to fuck you stupid."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony blinked hard, dismissing the way his ass started leaking on the spot and the fact that his son would inevitably smell it almost right away - he had to put a stop to this… had to…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What the fuck, Pete?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter did let him go then, but only long enough for Tony to turn around, then he boxed him against the counter again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's the matter, Dad? I'm not twinky enough for you anymore? Thought I matched the string of whores you've had fuck you right next to my room the last few weeks… was I wrong?" Peter asked, the last of his words whispered right against the sensitive skin of Tony's unmated neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could feel his scent glands going crazy for his own son, releasing endorphins like a bitch ready for mounting. It would be embarrassing if it wasn't terrifying on top of it. This was so wrong. So wrong. Tony looked to the side, evading his son's gaze to gather his thoughts and try to quiet down his mind that was both numbed in shock and raving with questions and alarms, his body that was only reacting to the filth out of Peter's mouth and the roughness of his son handling his hair, his heart that was racing and couldn't seen to stop drumming at his ears. But once again, Peter didn't let him do that for long. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The long, strong fingers of his son's hand pressed against his throat then went up to force his jaw forward again while the heel of Peter's hands stayed hard against Tony's Adam's apple. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Was I wrong, Daddy?" Peter asked, making his voice fakely sweet and batting his lashes. "This," Peter put his hand on Tony's dick unceremoniously, immediately starting to stroke him through his pants and making Tony choke, "says I wasn't, doesn't it?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony tried to speak, tried to deny it, but his shaking his head made Peter grin like he'd confirmed what he'd just said and the fact was, Peter was right. If Tony took in all the young men he'd brought home thinking Peter was asleep in his own room, or at friends', his son's conclusions couldn't be denied, not really. Not when all of them had been lanky, ten years younger than him at a minimum, brown-headed and full of curls, pearly white bodies covering themselves in sweat as they fucked him through the mattress until he threw them out right before they could knot him. Peter was so right, and this was so fucked-up, but Tony's biology was failing his brain there. He could feel his boxers getting soaked and sticking to his ass the more Peter talked and the longer they stayed close together like this and he couldn't order his thoughts and he </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span>… didn't know what he wanted… that was a lie… but he couldn't… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Daddy," Peter whispered, once again bringing their bodies flush together but this time, when his hand got into his hair, it was to bring their lips together as well. "My slutty, slutty Daddy." Peter licked into Tony's mouth, Tony moaning despite himself at how dirty it felt, at how good it felt to have his son call him that, in that tone of voice and with his tongue fucking into his mouth the next second. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I could hear you moan like a little bitch dying to be full of come, you know? Could hear you pant through the walls, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"harder James", "fuck me baby", "oh oh oh"</span>
  </em>
  <span>, beautiful sounds, Dad, very very desperate sounds out of your filthy mouth," Peter nailed down the last words by thrusting their crotches together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony gasped, moaning on the spot. He couldn't stop the way the contact and the string of dirty words out of his son's mouth made his back arch and his pupils dilate. He couldn't hide it either, and the triumphant light in Peter's eyes told him how hopeless it all was by the time Peter asked again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Want me to pump you full of Stark come, Daddy? It will be so much better than those worthless dicks you got for yourself, so much better." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Pete</span>
  </em>
  <span>..." Tony tried to protest one last time, but it died on his lips when Peter once again manhandled him roughly, this time putting an arm behind his shoulders, a hand in his armpit and the other under his ass, hoisting him up and striding out of the kitchen while Tony held on as best he could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're so wet already, I can feel it through you jeans, how dirty is that, uh? How desperate are you to be fucked right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then Tony was tumbling down on soft sheets, his head cushioned by even softer pillows, and Peter was undoing his belt. Enough foreplay, apparently. Tony was helpless but to watch it all happen and just take it. Pleasure and shame washing over him in equally powerful waves as his own son his pants and boxers yanked down, then tugged his socks off before pushing his own sweats and underwear past his ass but not bothering to pull them off all the way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you want to see me take your ass the way it should always be, or do you want to be on your hands and knees like a good breeding slut?" Peter almost spit, his voice so much harder than Tony was used to, his hands so much surer and arousing than any other hands that had ever mapped out Tony's body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"See you," Tony managed to say, "I wanna see my baby boy… dump more babies inside me," </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Peter's turn to choke on his own saliva, but then he grinned and pulled Tony's legs farther apart, wedging his hands above his knees with his arms under them as he folded him in half. The way he looked at Tony's hole, sloppy with his slick and winking in emptiness almost like it would if he was actually in heat, Tony was already seeing stars. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mine to fuck like a good bitch, aren't you?" Peter asked again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony's reply came out gargled, for Peter didn't let him spell it out before he was plunging his cock inside him, going home inside the ass that had birthed him with a passion Tony had never known before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony watched him, the way his eyes shut down tight as he bottomed out, the way they flew open as he started thrusting in earnest, how they were as he licked his lips and leaned down to take all the breath out of his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mine, you are mine Daddy, mine forever now, no more of those no-good fucktoys, you hear me?" He said and with every word, and every thrust, and every biting kiss, Tony could feel his ass filling with more of his slick, making the punishing slide of Peter's alpha cock that much sweeter, that much easier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was panting so hard it was hard to answer anything, but when he did, just as Peter started nibbling at his neck, Tony did so with a breathless chuckle to his words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You didn't actually need me to teach you anything… Fucking me so good, baby boy, so good…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I watched you get fucked, so many times Dad, watch you get your ass ruined, over and over again, watch you whore yourself out for the wrong people," Peter admitted then, now sucking hickeys all around Tony's throat, his thrusting never faltering. "I knew, if I could just get you here, under me, I could make you forget any of them instantly. Was I wrong, Daddy?" Peter repeated his earlier question, and Tony's eyes rolled back, his cock twitching uselessly against his stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You… </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, no, you weren't," Tony told him, his limp arms finally going to roam Peter's back, clawing at his ass and pushing his head closer to his neck, rubbing his son's lips against his scent glands, chasing his orgasm as well as his ownership. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm going to come," Peter whined then, "Going to come so far up your hole you'll get pregnant with my brothers and sisters, Daddy, do you want that? Want me to keep you here, full with my puppies? Making you pregnant over and over and over again until your hole gapes and never closes back, uh?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter's mouth kept running, a mile a minute and so much filth dripping out of it, filling Tony's mind with mental images that pushed him over the edge. He came down his own chest, his ass still propped up in the air and Peter's cock still hammering against his prostate as he jerked in oversensitivity, crying his orgasm and need, whimpering his pleasure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're mine, I'll teach you how to be mine, Daddy." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then Peter came to, and instead of pushing him away like Tony had done with every alpha in his life but the one that had given him Peter back when he was seventeen himself, Tony let his son's knot expand until his hole clung to it almost painfully, plugged with his seed. Peter's face was flushed red, and so was his chest, and when he let go of Tony's legs so they could get into a more comfortable position to wait out the knot, he leaned down again, stuck his face in Tony's neck and breathed. Then bit down. Hard enough to break the skin. Claiming him. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"My Daddy." </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'll be posting new fills till the month is over as I am absolutely aiming to blackout this wonderful card 😍 Thank you to Tonystarkisaslut, the-mad-starker and starkersparks for setting this up! And to my wonderful Kass for being the best enabler 💕</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>